Fireworks
by LivForever
Summary: E/O one-shot. I think that's enough explanation!


**Just a little something that popped into my head while watching SVU… **

Captain Cragen had decided that it was about time his workers went on a well deserved vacation. He hired temporary workers for the weekend and told the gang to pack their bags because they were going to Florida for the weekend.

Olivia couldn't have been more excited to get some time to just relax. She went home as soon as Cragen announced the news and packed her bags for the midnight flight. Elliot on the other hand wasn't too happy. Of course he wanted a vacation, but going with Olivia would tempt him even more and his divorce hadn't been finalized yet. He went home reluctantly and threw some of his things into a suitcase and took a quick nap on the couch until it was time to leave.

Fin and Munch were also going on the trip to Florida for the weekend and they were excited to just get out of the city and have some time where they weren't chasing perps. Alex Cabot was also invited on the trip and her and Olivia had decided to carpool to the airport.

It was 11:30 and Munch and Fin were the first ones at the airport. They waited in a quiet section in the corner of the airport for the rest of the people to arrive. It was only ten minutes until loading time and everyone had finally showed up. When Elliot first walked in his breath had been taken away by Olivia. She was wearing a knee-length red dress with orange flowers on it and Elliot hadn't seen something more breath taking.

"The midnight flight for Florida is ready for boarding," a woman's voice said over an intercom.

"That's us," Alex said grabbing her carry on bag.

Everyone gathered their small bags that they were taking on the plane with them and loaded onto the plane. Elliot ended up sitting next to Olivia and Alex and Fin sitting behind them and Munch sitting next to a stranger.

"This is nice," Olivia yawned, "I'm glad we all get to go on vacation together."

"Me too," Elliot said as he buckled his seat belt just in time for the plane to take off.

"Well," Olivia said, "I'm not too fond of plane rides."

"Why's that?" Elliot asked her.

"They just make me uncomfortable and I can never sleep on them."

"Just try," Elliot said, "You have nothing to worry about." He reached into his bag and handed her a pillow, "Here, you can use my pillow."

Olivia smiled and gladly excepted his favorite blue pillow. She placed the pillow on her shoulder and rested her head on it and closed her eyes but it was making her neck hurt. She sighed and slammed the pillow on her lap. "No use," she said, "I can't get comfortable."

"Here," he said laying the pillow against his shoulder, "Try that."

She was a little hesitant at first but she rested her head against the pillow and finally felt enough at ease where she could drift off into a nice sleep.

"Liv," Elliot said shaking her gently, "We're here."

Olivia's eyes fluttered open and she sat upright remembering that she went to sleep against Elliot last night. She wiped her eyes and looked out of the window to have the Florida sun beam in her eyes. Everybody grabbed their carry on bags and exited off the plane to make their way to the hotel room.

"I get a room to myself," Alex smiled widely as they approached their hallway in the hotel.

"Who said that?" Elliot asked flinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I call Fin!" Munch laughed, "Man, did that sound wrong."

"Guess that leaves you two," Fin said with a grin spreading on his face.

Olivia and Elliot just looked at each other with those deer in the headlight looks. They didn't know what had just happened but, they figured their friends were up to something.

After they arrived they went to their rooms and unpacked their things, changing their clothes so they could be ready for lunch. They had made plans to eat at a seafood restaurant that sat just off the shore of the beach.

After lunch they all went to the beach in their swimwear. "It's going to be nice tonight to watch the fireworks," Alex said as she stepped her feet into the water.

Elliot wasn't paying attention to a word anybody was saying. He couldn't take his eyes off of Olivia. She was wearing a purple bikini and Elliot had never seen that much of her body before. Olivia caught him staring and she gave him a small smile as she let the blue water wash over her feet.

"50 bucks says they do it before tonight's over," Munch whispered in Alex's ear.

"I disagree," Alex said, "It will take at least the rest of the weekend.

"I say they won't do it at all," Fin chipped in.

"50 bucks," Munch said again.

The sun was just about set on the shore and everybody was seated at picnic tables along the beach. They were waiting for the firework show to start and everybody had already ordered their favorite drinks. Elliot kept staring at Olivia and admired how in shape her body was. Every time her hair blew with the wind his breath got taken away. He had to tell his self that they were here to have fun and not to have sex.

The sun was still dripping down beneath the horizon and the sexual tension between Elliot and Olivia just kept rising. Elliot could barely take it. He shifted in his seat to control the excitement that was roaming through him. As Olivia stared into the deep blue water that was Elliot's eyes, she moaned.

"You okay?" Elliot asked taking a drink of his pina colada.

Olivia felt so embarrassed that she let that slip out. Her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink and she smiled, "Guess I just got carried away in my thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?"

"The kind where you love somebody so much you can't get them out of your head no matter what you do. When you picture them with their shirt off and your heart starts to beat faster."

"Like this?" Elliot asked moving closer toward her and pulling his shirt off over his head."

"Mmm-hmm."

"You think anyone would miss us if we missed the show?"

Olivia looked over to the table next to them and saw how the whole gang was laughing and having a good time. "I don't think so," she said hopefully.

Elliot smiled and entangled his hand in hers, pulling her away from the crowd and into the hotel.

"50 bucks," Munch said to the table, "Pay up."

Fin raised a brow and turned to see Elliot swoop Olivia off of her feet and into his arms. "It was only a mater of time."

"You're so beautiful," Elliot whispered to Olivia as he ran in his hands down both of her arms, giving her goose bumps.

She was breathing heavily as she smiled, "You know, I've been waiting for this day for quite sometime now."

"I don't want to keep you waiting any longer." As their lips met the sound of the fireworks outside roared as they lit up the sky with their bright neon colors.

**To guest: *YOU'RE* an idiot who can't spell. If you don't like my stories, stop reading them.**


End file.
